Novios Cruzados
by LaQueNoDebeSerNombradaTHG
Summary: ...Éramos dos novios cruzados O sea tú con él y yo con ella...


Hola soy nueva en esto,(En publicar no escribir, siempre escribo pero nunca subo),Me habrán visto en algunos de sus FanFics, esto es una prueba para saber si debo continuar con mi otra historia y publicarla o dejarla.

Un día escuche a mi mamá cantar este tema y pensé inmediatamente en un Takari.

Bueno los dejo leer .Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **La canción no me pertenece y Digimon tampoco, son de sus respectivos dueños. Si Digimon fuera mio Tai se hubiera quedado con Sora y no Matt.

* * *

-¡Gracias Odaiba!-Grito un rubio de ojos azules claros, haciendo que el público gritara-Ahora es el turno de Tk de cantar ¡Todo tuyo el escenario hermano!-Guiñándole un ojo.

Takeru se posiciono en el lugar en donde su hermano había estado segundo antes mientras el rubio hacia lo mismo con el lugar de este.

-¡Buenas noches y gracias por venir! Esta canción se lo dedico a la mujer que amo con locura y que gracias a ella no estaría hoy aquí, ¡Te amo Kari! -acto seguido comenzó a tocar su bajo.

_Hoy recuerdo todavía_

_El día en que llegaste al barrio_

_Y como no eras de mi mundo_

_Otro rumbo fui buscando_

_-_¡Tk!-pego un grito una señora castaña de ojos azules.

-¿Qué mamá?-apago el televisor levantándose perezosamente del sillón en el que se encontraba.

-Necesito que vayas a comprar fresas para la tarta, la plata está dentro de la cartera.-Grito en el Natsuko desde la cocina.

-¡Okey mamá!-Grito saliendo de la casa.

Saliendo del edificio el viento se levantó tan fuerte haciendo que su gorro blanco que usaba siempre saliera disparado a unos metros de él.

-¡Maldito gorro, ven para acá!- se enojó el rubio viendo con su gorro era movido por el viento cada vez que se acercaba.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo cuando se volvió a inclinar para recogerlo y esté salió volando hacia esquina-Ya te teng…-ni bien doblo la esquina el rubio casi choca con alguien.

-Lo siento -se disculpó el muchacho.

-¿Es tuyo?- pregunto una castaña de grandes ojos marrones sosteniendo en una de sus manos un gorro blanco.

-Si- asintió el rubio.

-Entonces toma – poniendo el gorro en la cabeza del rubio-Por cierto soy Hikari Yagami, pero me dicen Kari- entendiendo su mano

-Soy Takeru Takaishi, me dicen Tk- devolviendo el gesto.

-Salí a comprar algo y me perdí, soy nueva en el barrio- explico- ¿Podrías decirme donde queda el mercado?

-Hoy es tu día de suerte, justo iba hacia el mercado, puedes acompañarme si quieres- sugirió el oji-azul.

-Genial-

_Luego de pasar un año_

_Logre ser tu gran amigo_

_Y como eras mi confidente_

_No quería nada contigo_

-¡Para Tk, para!-rogaba la pequeña castaña recostada en el pasto del parque.

-No hasta que me devuelvas mi gorro- Haciéndole cosquillas a la muchacha.

-Está bien toma-Tirándole el gorro en la cara haciendo que el otro se quejara- por tu culpa me duela la panza- Sobándosela.

-Te lo mereces por ladrona- Acostándose a su lado-Por cierto Kari- Sacando un paquete de su bolsillo-Feliz aniversario.

-Feliz aniversario para ti también Tk- Entregándole un paquete que saco de su bolso-Por muchos años más de amistad- Fundiéndose en un abrazo con el rubio.

_Después paso un rato_

_Y me dijiste que en la cuadra_

_Alguien te gustaba_

_Era el muchacho nuevo_

_Que en el barrio se mudaba_

_No llegué a sentir_

_Celos en ningún momento_

-¿Qué te pasa Kari?- Le pregunto preocupado Tk apartando su libro- Estas muy distraída hoy.

-¿Eh? No te preocupes no es nada Tk- Volviendo la vista a su tarea.

-Te conozco Hikari, algo o más bien alguien te tiene así- Levantando una ceja inquiridoramente.

-¡Que, no!-Grito sorprendida-Bueno si-Sonrojándose

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto el oji-azul quería saber quién era el muchacho que le robaba suspiros a su mejor amiga.

-Es el amigo de Tai, Joe, se está mudando al piso de abajo, estudia medicina- Le confeso a su amigo.

_Y yo por otro lado_

_Pendiente que con tu amiga me ayudaras_

_Aunque tenía otros amores_

_Que me acompañaban_

_Y hoy de todo eso te juro que me arrepiento_

-Kari-La llamo Tk sin moverse de su posición en el pasto del parque.

-¿Qué quieres Takeru? -Volteando su cara para mirar al rubio.

-¿Cuando me vas a presentar a tu amiga Yolei?-Imitando el mismo gesto de la castaña.

-No lo hare, eres muy mujeriego sabes- Entrecerrando los ojo.

-¡No lo soy!-Intento defenderse el oji-azul cuando su celular comenzó a sonar avisándole que le había llegado un mensaje-Creo que me voy yendo alguien me está esperando-Poniéndose de pie.

-¿Es Katherine?- Pregunto mientras se incorporaba apoyándose en sus brazos.

-No, Mai-Dicho esto se despidió de su amiga y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Pff prefiere estar con la otra que con su amiga-Volviendo a la posición anterior.

_También recuerdo que mi mejor amigo_

_Quería ser tu novio pero tú de él no_

_Y yo de loco le ayude a que tú cariño_

_Fuera de él y se quedara con tu amor_

-Oye Hika tengo a alguien que quiero te, se llama Ken le hablado tanto de ti que quiere conocerte.-

-No-

-Pero Kari dale una oportunidad-

-Te dije que no Takeru-terminando de ordenar su cuarto

-Por favor Hikari podríamos organizar una salida los cuatros tú y Ken, Yolei y yo para conocernos mejor…Por favor-Haciendo puchero.

-Estas bien pero solo por esta vez-Acepto resignada.

-Gracias Kari-Se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentado y la abrazo con fuerza.

_Y yo con tu mejor amiga_

_Aguantando desprecios_

_Que me herían_

_Y tú haciendo cualquier cosa por mantener_

_El amor que por ella sentía_

-Tk no te preocupes-Agarrándole la mano-Seguro esta así por los exámenes finales.

-Sí, pero…que me ignore todo el tiempo o se enoje porque la llamo o cuando no lo hago, me está cansando creo que…

-No-Le corto de repente-Solo dale tiempo ni se te ocurra hacer algo del que te arrepentirás luego.

-Está bien es solo que, ya no aguanto sus actitudes pero lo haré-

-Solo espera un poco ¿sí? -Mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca-...Lo siento pero se me hace tarde Sora quiere que sea su muñequita por un tiempo. Adiós-Se levantó le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la cafetería.

_Y como es la vida_

_Después que paso un tiempo_

_Te dejé de hablar_

_Porque un día por teléfono_

_Te hable muy mal_

-¡BASTA YA! DEJÁ DE METERTE EN MI VIDA-Dejo de hablar para escuchar la voz que provenía del otro lado de la línea-NO HIKARI ES MI VIDA Y HAGO LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA.

-Pero…-

-PERO NADA, SABES QUE HIKARI…-Hizo una pausa para pensar bien lo que iba decir-VETE A LA MIERDA-Corto la comunicación, y arrojo el celular contra la pared haciéndolo añicos.

_Éramos dos novios cruzados_

_O sea tú con él y yo con ella_

_Estábamos equivocados_

_O sea tú con él y yo ella_

_Éramos novios cruzados_

_Pasaron varias semanas las cosas fueron cambiando_

_Mi amigo quería tu amiga y no lo habíamos notado_

_Después que todo se supo tú lo fuiste abandonando_

_Y yo también hice lo mismo, pues no estaba enamorado_

El timbre de la casa de una peli-naranja no dejaba de sonar.

-Hol… ¿Hikari que te ocurre?-Abrazo a su amiga rápidamente haciéndola pasar a su cuarto-¿Qué ocurre Kari? ¿Por qué lloras?-La sentó en su cama mientras la seguía abrazando.

La castaña comenzó a tranquilizarse, su llanto ahora era un pequeño sollozo.

-Ken…Ken me ha estado engañando-Su amiga sorprendida llevo ambas manos a la boca antes de emitir alguna palabra.

-¿Co-cómo?

-Hace unos días a tras-Comenzó el relato secándose las lágrimas-Ken fue a casa a cancelar una cita porque supuestamente tenía que salir con unos amigos, se lo veía algo nervioso, me pareció bastante raro así que decidí seguirlo-Hizo una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire- Lo seguí hasta el cine del centro, una chica lo estaba esperando…Era…Era Yolei-El llanto volvió hacerse presente en la muchacha-Sora se estaban besando.

_Luego tú me hablaste querías volver a ser mí_

_Amiga eso decidiste y que querías ser mi novia a_

_Alguien le dijiste poquito a poco te fuiste_

_Enamorando_

-¿Qué hay de nuevo Kari?-Saludo Sora entrando a al cuarto y dirigiéndose directamente a la cama de la castaña

-¿A ver qué te perdiste?-Dándose la vuelta en la silla giratoria-Ah ¡Sí!-Exclamo triunfadora al recordar lo que le tenía que contar a su amiga-Hace un par de días eh vuelto hablar con Tk-

El grito que pego Sora hizo que Kari casi quede sorda.

-¿Y? Cuenta ya muchacha-Le pidió desesperadamente.

-No hay nada que contar, hacemos las mismas cosas de siempre…-Deteniéndose a pensar-Pero...

-Pero...-Inquirió la peli-naranja ansiosa

-…Cada vez que estoy con él, me siento rara.-

-¿Rara bien o rara mal?

-Rara bien…Creo…-Tragando saliva-Creo que estoy enamorada de Tk-y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro

_Pasaron tres meses y ya los dos andamos tan entregados _

_Era lo más bello que nos había pasado _

_Y lentamente fui olvidando mi pasado _

_Porque he cambiado como tú no lo imaginas _

_No quiero esos amores que tenia de más _

_Y lo más bueno es que eres dueña de mi vida _

_Y que me amas aunque no acepten la verdad_

-Pueden para de una vez ustedes dos, dan asco ya.-Dijo medio en broma, medio enserio Tai, al ver a su hermana menor sentada en el regazo del rubio mientras se comían a besos.

-Mira quien se queja, al que no se lo puede despegar de Sora ni con una espátula-Le contesto ofendida, pero al ver la cara de su hermano estallo en una carcajada.

Tai bufo y se fue a su cuarto murmurando algo por lo bajo mientras que los enamorados se reían.

-Permiso-mientras levantaba a su novia de su regazo para poder sacarse del bolsillo el celular y ver el mensaje que le había llegado.

-¿Quién es?-

-Katherine-Arrojando el celular al otro lado del sillón.

-¿Qué quería?-

-Ir al cine-Contesto mirándola a los ojos.

-¿No le piensas contestar?-Dándose la vuelta para ver la película que habían puesto hace rato.

-Para que si ya tengo novia para ir al cine – Besando la mejilla de su chica.

-¿No le has dicho no?-Volviéndolo a ver

-No, me dijiste que no dijera nada hasta que Tai lo supiera.-

-¿Vamos al cine?-La sorprendió-Para que sepan quien es mi novia-Le sonrió y la acerco para besarla.

_Entre tú y yo nada ha cambiado_

_Tú sigues siendo mi mejor amiga_

_Con una diferencia que me das tus besos_

_Y que tus ojos me dominan_

_Gracias por estar a mi lado_

_Y compartir tus sueños con migo_

_Por ser la luz que ahora me ha iluminado_

_O sea tú con él y yo con ella _

_Ya no somos novios cruzados _

_O sea tú con él y yo con ella _

_Estábamos equivocados _

_O sea tú con él y yo con ella _

_Pero en que estábamos pensando _

_O sea tú con él y yo con ella_

-¡Gracias Odaiba! Y que tengan una buena noche-Las luces del escenario se apagaron y los chicos de los Teen Wolfs salieron del escenario dejando a la multitud eufórica.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto que al final se me desformo un poco pero ustedes me dirán.

Perdonen si hay errores de ortografía y/o de puntuación. Acepto sus criticas y reviews.

Ah otra cosa ¿que le gusta más el Sorato o el Saichi?

PD: Por si quieren saber el tema es Novios cruzados de Los Continuados.

Nos vemos pronto :3


End file.
